Everything's Not What it Seems
by The Jackal's Vixen
Summary: Sam's having her and Jason's baby...or is she? Jake's dead...or is he? Is he the only one not really dead? Nothing is as it seems in this crazy mixed up world. So can you tell the truth from all the lies? Can anyone? Franco's dead, but he's far from done.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: _LOVE_ Liason. _LOVE_ Elizabeth. But...Jason and Sam have been driving me insane so this is purely to torture both of them.**

**JaSam fans beware. Not friendly to either Jason or Sam. Fear not...Jason will be redeemed...soon enough.**

**Sam, on the other hand, will probably die.**

**If the writer's want to pick favorites, so will I and I choose Elizabeth! Someone has to.**

He's just gotten good news.

News that had to be the best he's gotten in such a long time.

A part of him felt like it wasn't fair to be so happy about it after losing his son.

But Sam needed this news and, to be frank, so did he.

After many many months of darkness and heartache, he needed to have something good.

Something that he could hold onto. Something he could hope for.

As he sits there holding tight to her, he knows he'll have to tell his son's mother.

Jason wasn't looking forward to that visit.

He wasn't looking forward to telling her that he was having a child with Sam.

That he was having a child with Sam that will be in his life.

A child that will grow up with him as a father and a child that he won't push away.

No. He wasn't looking forward to that visit at all.

He remembers all the emotions that ran through him when she admitted she was pregnant with his child.

The world froze around him.

He no longer cared that they were in an elevator on the basement floor of a building whose lobby just exploded.

He was frozen to the moment that the words escaped her lips.

_Lucky's not the father of this baby...you are._

You are. Simple words, but words that swallowed him whole.

Now he's the father of Sam's child and they're married.

Something he and Elizabeth never got to be.

How was he supposed to tell her any of this?

He knows he has to. It wouldn't be fair otherwise.

Elizabeth deserved to hear it from him before it got around town.

If nothing else, they were at least friends.

And he owed her the courtesy of telling her face to face.

"Can you believe this?" Sam's voice breaks through his thoughts. "We're finally having a baby. Franco's gone and now he can no longer plague our lives."

"Yeah." Jason whispers, a strange feeling stuck in his gut, Franco's last words echoing through his head.

_My finale will be the beginning of something worse for you._

_If I die...you'll never know what really happened. You'll never know why I came into your life._

_You'll never know. Can you live with that?_

"It's over." he assures, but still has doubts. "It's over."

The woman that haunted his every thought since hearing he is the father, is now sitting down in her living room.

She's finally gotten her boys to sleep and it was time for her to just relax.

Something that Dr. Ewan Keenan advises her to do.

Well he advises she gets back into her passion for art, but one thing at a time.

As she gets comfortable in the plushness of her chair, a knock sounds at the door.

"Who could that be?" she wonders aloud, checking the clock before walking over to the door.

It's pretty late to be having visitors.

At first she thinks its her unofficial therapist or even Matt Hunter, but when she pulls open the door she finds its neither.

"Can I help you?" she hears herself say as she looks over the man before her.

He's fairly small for a man.

Almost like Spinelli, but weirder.

His hair is wind blown all over the place.

His eyes gave her a strange wary feeling in the pit of her stomach.

He just wasn't someone she'd want near her children.

"My apologies for arriving at such a late hour." the man spoke, his voice contradicted his appearance. It was deep and firm. "Had Mr. Jason Morgan decided to kill my client at an earlier hour, I'd have been here at a decent time."

The mention of Jason had her even more wary.

Client?

Jason killed someone?

"Who are you?" she asks, not knowing what else to say.

"Nigel Busybottom." he says matter-of-factly.

Did he know his name was kind of weird too?

"I am the attorney at law of the artist known as Franco." he explains, pulling out his card and handing it to her. "I can understand your shock, but these proceedings must be done in privacy."

Elizabeth stared at the card.

Franco?

The same son of a bitch that took Aiden from the hospital?

Why would she want anything to do with that man or his attorney?

"If Jason killed Franco, I'm sure he deserved it." Elizabeth heard herself say, though she felt compelled to hear out the man. "I cannot allow you to walk into this house."

"Wait." the man stopped her from closing the door. "What if I said that Franco wasn't what he seemed and I just might be able to bring your son Jake back to you?"

That caught her interest.

Slowly pulling the door back open she eyes him intently.

"My son is dead." Elizabeth's voice firm, but her hope flaring a little. "No one can bring him home to me."

"What if I told you that you just might be able to?" the man pressed on. "What if I told you that he wasn't really dead and if you follow Franco's instructions to the letter you will get him back?"

"Talk fast." Elizabeth stepped aside and allowed the man to walk in.

Elizabeth listened as the man spoke, taking the large manila envelope from him, as he explained everything to her.

How he could possibly explain Franco to where she understood was beyond her, but he did it.

Why Franco took Aiden also made sense, as crazy as that is, it really did make sense.

His reasons for taking Jake were a little out there, but she could also see the logic in it.

God help her because she understood a man as crazy and mentally unstable as Franco.

"There's only one rule to all of this." the lawyer said firmly. "Jason Morgan is to have no part in it. None at all. Understood?"

"I follow these instructions and I get my son back, right?" Elizabeth had to be sure. "I will get him back, won't I?

"Follow Franco's instructions and your son will be returned to you safe and sound." the lawyer vowed. "Not a single scratch on the blonde boy. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal." she says, showing him the door. "Jason will have no part of this."

"Good." the man stepped out of the house. "I will aid you as much as I can, but this is your journey. Good luck Ms. Webber...and Godspeed."

Closing the door and locking down the house, Elizabeth takes the manila envelope upstairs to her room.

Once she's inside she dumps the contents onto the bed before pulling out the DVD and putting it into her player.

As it started to play, Elizabeth's mouth drops open.

Her son. Clearly aged a little, his hair longer than she usually allows it to grow, but it was him.

Staring right back at her on the screen.

He's alive.

Now all she had to do was get him back.

And finish Franco's twisted little game.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning brought with it a sense of purpose, a sense of determination, and a sense of content. Everything she ever heard about Franco turned out to be false. Well, most of it was true, but the man behind the crazy wasn't at all what everyone made him out to be. As she sat there on her bed, Elizabeth looked over the file that the lawyer had left with her.

This was wickedly amazing, Franco had thought this out to the very end. Hell, he even planned his own death, as crazy as that was, she didn't blame him. The more she read, the more Franco fascinated her. He was an artist through and through, but he was a meticulous. Nothing was not planned for, nothing was left to chance.

A few truths threw her for a loop, not expecting to find out just how Franco was connected to Jason. After reading that, she wanted to go straight to Jason and tell him, but it was quickly stifled. Her son had to come first and she actually wanted to see Franco's game to the end.

After everything she learnt, Jason damn well deserved the hell that Franco wanted to give him. Now to go through with it and see just how it will unfold.

Getting ready to face her day, Elizabeth walked into her children's rooms and got them up for the day ahead. She called her sister last night and she'll be taking them from daycare, taking them for a little vacation time in California. Sarah had been confused when Elizabeth called up, but she jumped at the chance to spend time with her nephews.

"Mommy, are we going to the beach?" Cameron asked as Elizabeth packed up their things. "I really want to go the beach."

"Aunt Sarah will take you the beach when you get to California." Elizabeth assured, helping him put his jacket on. "She'll pick up up from daycare. Promise me you'll watch out for Aiden, okay?"

"I will." Cameron promised. "I can't wait to swim."

"I know you love the water." Elizabeth smiled, kissing his forehead. "Do me a favor and go check on your brother, okay?"

With a nod, Cameron ran out of the room to check on his little brother. Hopefully, this time next year, he'll have his other brother back and their family will be whole again.

Dropping them off at daycare, Elizabeth followed the directions left to her in the file. Today was the start of her journey in Franco's little game. Her heart swelled with sympathy when she read that Franco had been dying before he decided to take Jake.

He had an inoperable brain tumor and he wanted to stick it Jason Morgan one last time before he left the world of the living. Elizabeth couldn't blame him.

As she drove to the address, Elizabeth wondered what would await her. What would be the first stage of her quest? And more importantly, where would she be taken to next? It was like a scavenger hunt, a clue at the next stop, made to go further once the first one was finished.

The closer she got to her destination, the more confused she became, she was in the rich part of town. This is where mansions were and the reason for her being there was not apparent in the least. Then the estate where she was told to go, came into view. Her eyes grew big as she pulled into the driveway, a gate closed and a little speaker that alerted the butler.

"Name?" the voice spoke.

"Elizabeth Webber." she says cautiously, a little wary when the gate opens and she's allowed to drive through.

Once her car passed the gates, it closed again, making her realize that she might as well just go through with being there. Parking her car, Elizabeth was met outside by a strange looking man.

He was tall and brooding, not an inch of fat on the man, and she was a little taken aback by his posture.

"Right this way, Ms. Webber." he says politely, his voice softer than she had thought it would be, then she noticed his eyes. They were welcoming and warm. "I am EJ. Your bodyguard."

"My bodyguard?" she questions, following him into the house.

"Franco understood that you are adverse to guns, so he appointed me to protect you." EJ explains, pointing out rooms as they walked through the house. "This is the place you'll be staying while you make it through this venture."

Elizabeth listened as he showed her where everything was. Then they came onto the office, EJ walking with her to show her where the paperwork was.

"I'll give a moment." EJ says before walking out of the room and closing the door.

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth sits behind the desk, flipping open the file that sat on the desk. A letter from Franco sitting on the very top of the paperwork inside. Though she wished that she could turn to someone, anyone, for help, Elizabeth decided to stop worrying about everything and just do what had to be done.

**Elizabeth,**

**You and I never had the chance to formally meet and that is a terrible shame.**  
><strong>I have known of you for a long while now. Jason Morgan has become a huge part of my life<strong>  
><strong>and thus explains why you have been a fascination of mine for a while. <strong>

**You have been a great part of Jason Morgan's life. I do apologize for how you've been brought into this.**  
><strong>I couldn't trust just anyone with the final part of my plans. Please do not worry about your son.<strong>  
><strong>He is being well taken care of and no harm will come to him.<strong>

**I know you want to inform Jason about your son, but trust me, he's not ready to know any of this.**  
><strong>Little Samantha clouds his reality and until he realizes the error in his judgement...suffice to say, he's just not ready.<strong>  
><strong>I'll thank you now for completing my life's work. You'll receive another letter when you reach the end of your journey.<strong>

**Till then, **

**Franco**

Setting the letter aside, Elizabeth ran a hand down her face before looking over the paperwork. The place was in her name? She owned this place? Wow. Flipping through the rest of it, Elizabeth found that she was supposed to finish Franco's art collection.

"What?" Elizabeth's eyes nearly fell out of her head. "I'm his sole inheritor?"

It was right there in black and white. She gains everything that belongs to Franco now that he's dead. She had no idea what that was supposed to mean for her, but she put it out of her head for now. A more pressing matter at hand. She has to finish Franco's last collection. Just as she was about to walk out of the office, her cellphone rings.

"Yeah?" she answers, surprised when she hears his voice.

"Its Jason." he replies, audibly taking a deep breath in. "We need to talk. Can you meet me?"

Elizabeth takes a look around, knowing she had to get a handle on what the collection was about.

"I can't right now." she says as she stands up and walks to the door. "Can we meet later?"

"Um, sure." Jason says, his tone giving her some pause. "Tonight?"

"Uh..sure." Elizabeth walks out of the office. "I can meet you tonight. Jake's at eight?"

"Sure. I'll meet you there." Jason agrees, again with the tone.

"Okay." Elizabeth sighs, ending the call before having EJ show her to the art studio. And, of course, the gallery is about Jason. Just great.

Walking about his penthouse, Jason had to admit that he was relieved she couldn't meet him just then. He still didn't know how he was going to tell her about the baby. For the first time in his life, Jason is actually thinking through his conversation. He couldn't just wing it. Not with something this important.

A part of him thought to just blurt it out, but that wouldn't be right. Then he thought about trying to explain that they have both moved on, but that wasn't right either. Jason has never been so nervous to talk to anyone in his entire life. This was one conversation he just didn't know how to have.

So much has changed in the last year. So many changes and so many more about to happen. Spinelli has lost his computer skills and was trying to find himself again. Jason couldn't fault him since he was in an accident that turned Jason Quartermaine into himself. How could Jason fault Spinelli for something that wasn't his fault?

It wasn't like he didn't care about the kid anymore. He was the best friend that Jason needed and there wasn't anything that Spinelli could do that would have Jason kicking him out of his life.

Just as he plopped down with a bottle of beer, Spinelli came bursting through the door.

"Stone Cold, there's something you should know." Spinelli walked cautiously into the penthouse, holding out a file to Jason. "Its most distressing and I hope you can figure out just what the demented artist has planned."

Jason takes the file, nervously gripping it, not at all sure he wants to know what laid in that file.

"It deals with the Maternal One." Spinelli says carefully, walking back to the door. "You'll want to know what's in the file."

With that Spinelli walked out of the penthouse and back to his own life trying to figure out who he truly is.

Jason flipped open the file and honestly couldn't believe what he found.

The freak was dead, but he still plagued Jason's life. But now it wasn't through Sam...no...this time its Elizabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Believe me, I'm pretty much on the same boat with all of you. <strong>

**Jason and Sam are pretty much puke worthy at this point. **

**Hope you liked the update and that there was no Sam in this one. **

**Till next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth, if anything, was fascinated with the artwork before her. It was amazing to see so much talent focused on Jason Morgan. She remembers all the times she has wanted to paint, sketch, and sculpt every part of Jason. It was strange to think that Franco was just as fascinated with Jason as she was. Of course, her fascination was dulled over time, after everything that transpired between them it was inevitable. There wasn't a lot that Elizabeth hated, but him getting back together with Sam...well that was definitely high on her list.

A woman that has caused her so much pain. A woman that threatened the very life of her son and Elizabeth wasn't stupid. She knew deep down that Sam had something to do with the Russians going after the boys. She has never been able to prove it, but you can bet she won't stop until she does. With Franco's resources at her disposal, Elizabeth was going to make damn sure that Sam got what was coming to her. She had to see that even with Jason's help, the brunette wasn't untouchable.

Elizabeth has saved Sam's ass on more than one occasion and as of right now, Elizabeth's done saving her. Elizabeth had no way of finding out the truth behind the Russians before, but now that Franco has left everything to her...she's going to finish what he started while looking for answers of her own.

There's only three paintings left to complete the collection and Franco even depicted what he wanted the paintings to portray. All that was left to do was put the pain to the canvas and bring the picture to life. She never thought she'd have something in common with a man like Franco, but she does and she found content in it. Stepping out of the studio, Elizabeth walked over to where EJ stood.

"I'm done for now." she informs, a look in his eyes giving her a sense of trust. "I have a pretty good idea on what to do for the paintings."

"That's good." EJ granted, checking his watch for the time. "Do you have everything you need?"

"I'm going to need fresh paint." she remembers seeing the paint that was there. "And a new brush set."

"It'll be here within the hour." EJ assures, a part of him wondering why Franco left this small woman in charge of everything, but he wasn't paid to ask questions so he just accepted it. "We should discuss moving some of your stuff in. You clothes at the very least."

"Um, yeah, okay." Elizabeth shook her head, knowing it'll be easier so she could work at night. "I have to meet a friend at eight...we can go now, if that's okay?"

"I'm your bodyguard." EJ reminded her. "I go where you go."

"Right." Elizabeth should have put that one together herself, she's had bodyguards before. "Okay. Do you want to drive?"

"We'll take the SUV." EJ says as they walk out of the estate. "It's custom made for your protection."

Elizabeth wanted to question how, but didn't. She simply followed EJ into the garage, not failing to notice that her car was already parked in the large garage. She was impressed with how many cars were in that place. Franco must have had a fascination with vehicles because there were a lot. From motorcycles to vehicles big enough to be considered a house.

"Other than the motorcycles, you don't have to worry about being shot at it." EJ informs, walking over to open her door for her. "Nothing can stop these vehicles. Not even a bomb."

Elizabeth knew that it was a definite plus with all the bombs that have gone off in that town over the years. She granted him a nod, to let him know she heard him before getting into the SUV. It took less than five seconds for EJ to get into the driver's side. His legs were long enough to get him around the car fast enough. Once he was inside they drove to her home, she didn't even bother to ask how he knew where she lived. It was a moot point by now since the lawyer knew.

Parking the car, EJ got down first. He wanted to make sure that everything was secure before Elizabeth got down. She thought he was being paranoid because who could possibly want to come after her? But after living with Jason in her life, she wasn't about to take any chances and waited in the car.

"Just a kid named Spinelli." EJ informed her when he opened her door for her. "You want me to get him out of here?"

"No. He's harmless." Elizabeth waved off his concern. "You can go inside."

EJ pulled out something from his pocket and put it in her hand.

"Just cuz he's harmless, it doesn't hurt to be prepared." he gave as his explanation when she stared down at the can of pepper spray. "I'll start packing your things."

Elizabeth just shook her head before walking over to Spinelli. Not really caring if EJ saw her delicates, he didn't seem like the kind of guy to go around sniffing women's underwear. He's really good looking so she doubted if he had problem getting women into bed.

"Spinelli, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asks when EJ closed the door behind him.

"Pardon my intrusion Maternal One." Spinelli says timidly. "He merely wanted a word about your current predicament."

"My predicament?" Elizabeth eyed him intently, wondering just what Spinelli was getting at.

"Stone Cold has received his own package from the demented Franco." Spinelli explains, wondering just how much the Maternal One knows now. "I wouldn't normally go against Stone Cold or the Goddess, but times have changed and I've found myself on the other side of the playing field, so to speak."

"You're working for Franco?" Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears, was she not the only one in this game?

"In a way...yes." Spinelli admits, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Since Franco's return, the Jackal has learnt truths he wished he had not sought out, but cannot ignore. If you ever need anything...please do not hesitate to call on your Jackal."

"Thank you Spinelli." Elizabeth smiled slightly, wondering what truths he has uncovered for himself, but knowing they weren't close enough for that. "I'm fine as far as my predicament goes."

"Your reinforcements will soon present themselves." Spinelli hands her the envelope. "I just hope that you are successful in bringing home the Innocent One."

"Me too." Elizabeth admits, pulling Spinelli into a warm embrace. "For what its worth, I've always thought of you as a friend."

"Same here Maternal One." Spinelli steps out of her embrace. "Godspeed to you on your quest for answers."

With that Spinelli leaves the property, back to his own life, hoping all will proceed how Franco envisioned. Elizabeth watched him leave, only turning when she heard the front door open and EJ standing in its wake. He held up the bag that he packed and gestured for her to walk back to the car. Shaking her head, she did as he asked and went back to the car. Elizabeth found hope in the fact that Spinelli was in on the game. It meant that she wasn't the only one that understood Franco.

If Spinelli is willing to go against Jason and Sam, then she had to believe that what she was doing was for the best. She had to believe that there was purpose in this thing that Franco has put together and only hoped that things wouldn't blow up in all their faces.

Jason was sitting in the same position he had been in since Spinelli walked out the door. He must have read and reread Franco's little letter a hundred times since Spinelli gave him the file. How could Franco know so much about his past with Elizabeth? How long has Franco been shadowing him? How long has Franco been in his life without his knowledge? Jason didn't know, but he did know that he owed it to Elizabeth to protect her.

There were surveillance photos of Elizabeth and her children in the file. Pictures of Jake, his son, playing and laughing. How long did Franco shadow Elizabeth and the boys? So many questions swam in his head that he started to have a headache. Nothing was making sense. First Sam and now Elizabeth...why wouldn't Franco just stay out of his life. He pushed Elizabeth away for a reason. He pushed his son away for a reason! Why was this happening now? Why wouldn't he just die completely?

"Damn you Franco." he mutters, reading the letter again for the umpteenth time. "Damn you."

"Jason?" Sam's voice pulls him out of his thoughts, causing him to slam the file shut before she could walk over to him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just business crap." he's amazed at how quickly the lie escapes his lips, but doesn't think too much on it. He takes the file and stores it in his safe. "How was your visit with Alexis?"

"She's happy for us." she glows, but doesn't notice him tense.

She told Alexis?

"I thought we were going to wait before telling anyone." Jason voices, closing the safe. "You said it would be better that way."

"I know, but its just Alexis." Sam says like that explains it all. "Come on, we're finally having a baby together. I couldn't help it."

Jason accepts that before checking his watch. He has to go talk to Elizabeth, about more than just the baby evidently.

"I have a meeting." Jason knows its not exactly a lie, but doesn't elaborate. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay." Sam shrugs, kissing him softly. "Can you pick up some milk on your way back. The one in the icebox is chunky already and I want some cereal in the morning."

"I'll get it." Jason says before walking out the door. This conversation with Elizabeth was getting more and more complicated by the minute.

Getting into his SUV, Jason heads to the bar where he agreed to meet her. A part of him was grateful that she chose Jake's because he seriously needed a drink if he were to have this conversation with Elizabeth. How was he going to tell her that the danger he wanted to remove from her life was no back full force? Will she believe him when he says that Franco wasn't a threat, but he still was? Will he tell her that he killed Franco?

Arriving at the bar, Jason found Elizabeth seated at the bar with a man. A man he's never seen before, but they seemed to know each other because they were talking. He didn't know how to feel about that because he was a big man, a man that, if he thought about it, seemed like a good match for Elizabeth. No. He didn't want to think about it.

"He's here." EJ says to Elizabeth, not glancing at Jason. "Remember, he has no control over you. Don't let him assert any when talking to you."

"I can handle him." Elizabeth assures, but appreciates that he is concerned. "Go ahead. I'll be fine."

"I'll be right over there." EJ points the spot out before standing up and walking over there.

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth turns to Jason as he approaches her. Taking the two bottles of beer from the counter, she gestures for him to sit with her at a table. There aren't many people in the establishment, which wasn't a big surprise at this time.

"Why did you want to meet?" Elizabeth asks point-blank, not giving care to small talk. "It seems so out of the blue for you to call and want to see me."

"I had to tell you something." Jason could see the blank stare in her eyes. She never looked at him like that, but didn't blame her for looking at him that way now. "I didn't want you to find out from someone else."

"That Sam's pregnant?" Elizabeth guessed, she kind of put those pieces together when she saw them with Kelly Lee. "I know."

"How?" Jason asks, not sure if he was relieved or guilty for not being the one to tell her.

"I saw you talking to Kelly Lee. I know her different looks...its okay." Elizabeth shrugs, taking a drink of her beer. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No." Jason takes hold of her hand to stop her from getting up and walking away. "There's something else."

Jason releases her hand once she's seated again and looking at him.

"Okay." Elizabeth crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm all ears."

"Its about Franco." Jason hated the taste of that name on his tongue, but says it regardless. "He's dead, but he's still playing games with people in my life and..."

"I'm not in your life anymore." Elizabeth cuts him off. "So why tell me?"

"He's still been watching you." Jason voices, ignoring the sting in her words. "I got a file that had pictures of you and the boys...I just wanted to let you know to be careful. If you want I can put a guard on you and..."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Elizabeth stands up. "I can protect myself and my boys are with my sister out of state. I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine."

"Elizabeth, please, I don't want anything to happen to you." Jason couldn't help but feel relieved that her boys weren't in New York. "Franco, he's not a stable person, he's capable of anything."

"But he's dead." Elizabeth reminds him. "No offence, but you lost out on the right to worry about me a long time ago. Goodbye Jason."

She walks with her head held high, EJ by her side, right out of Jake's. Jason is a little taken aback by her words, but even more by the look the man gave him. Jason wasn't sure what that man was to Elizabeth, but he didn't like the feelings that it gave him. Shaking his head, not knowing what else to do in regard to Elizabeth, he heads back home. He has to figure out what Franco's endgame is. Even though he's dead, he's not really dead until this game is dealt with. Hopefully he can keep Elizabeth alive while he tries to solve this stupid puzzle. For now he'll protect Sam and their unborn child, while putting a guard on Elizabeth regardless of what she said. He has to be sure she's safe.

Getting back to the estate, Elizabeth and EJ make their way to the studio. She has a strong need to start painting and she realized just which of the paintings she wanted to do first. With the emotions she was feeling towards Jason, she knew that this painting would definitely portray it.

"You did good." EJ says to her as she sets up the paints. "Franco was right about you. You've got moxie."

"Thanks." Elizabeth smirks, pulling out a brush. "I'll be in here for the rest of the night if you want to do anything."

"Okay." EJ bows his head slightly. "If you need anything, the intercom is right over there."

Elizabeth acknowledges it before starting on the painting. If she wasn't sure about doing this game before, she was damn sure now. Jason doesn't get to start caring now, it wasn't fair. Not to mention he's having a child with the child endangering psychopath. And they say Franco was crazy. At least Franco owned up to his mistakes. Just like she did. She knows her role in what happened to her son and she owned it, but its time for Jason's eyes to be opened to the woman he chose to marry. The woman he chose to start a life with because if Franco's facts are correct, Elizabeth will kill Sam with her bare hands. And she just might do the same to Jason for not seeing the truth.

If what Franco figured out was right, and she was pretty sure he was, Elizabeth will make sure that Sam burnt in hell for the rest of her life. The woman just never learnt her lesson and if Jason won't follow through with the threat that he made to Sam all those years ago, Elizabeth will. No one messes with her children and gets away with. Jason be damned because married to Sam or not, Elizabeth was going to take Sam down hard.

She doesn't want Franco to be right, but if he is...Sam better get in good with whatever Gods she believed in because Elizabeth is out for blood and she intends on getting it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Thank you for the reviews! Really glad you like it.**

**Franco has a soft spot for Elizabeth, but he wants to screw with Jason's head and make him suffer.**

**Elizabeth knows a lot more than Jason realizes and she is willing to put him through the ringer to see that Sam gets what's coming to her. Like that?**

**Can you guess what other things Sam has done? And why it was so important for Franco to take Jake and fake Jake's death?**

**Till next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

As things begin to fall into place for Franco's final game, EJ wonders what will come of the woman once all is said and done. She has a fire burning within her, a fire that cannot easily be demolished and he hopes that she will tap into that strength soon. Because of the duties that Franco has placed on his shoulders from the start, EJ had to get to know his new charge inside and out. Everything he has learnt, EJ has gained a strong respect for Elizabeth.

From her childhood to adulthood, she has had a fire burning within her that no one could understand. Her parents passed it off as juvenile disobedience, but EJ knew better. Everything he has learnt about his new charge had him believing that Jason Morgan was a complete and utter fool. That rings true for every other person in the young brunette's life.

The fire burnt brightest when Elizabeth took care of Jason when he was shot. Then again when she fought to be with him. Though EJ knew her place was with Jason Morgan, he will not let it happen until he's certain Jason is ready for the fire that will soon become ablaze within Elizabeth. Jason will soon learn a lesson that EJ has learnt in the few moments he has had with the young woman.

This was the endgame from the moment Franco entered Jason Morgan's life. From the beginning it had been about Elizabeth Webber. It had always been about the young brunette and now EJ realizes just why Franco had been so adamant on protecting the young woman. He was confused as to why Franco didn't tell Elizabeth every last truth, but he agreed with his former boss. They weren't ready for all the truths yet. Not as long as the danger of Samantha McCall still burnt wild and free.

Elizabeth will show Jason exactly what she's made of and when that happens, nothing in this world will stop them from being together. In order for that to happen, Elizabeth needs to find her own strength. She needs to tap into that fire that burns within her and remember that she is not this weak woman that the son of a bitch Lucky made her out to be. She will learn soon enough that she is everything Lucky didn't want her to be and she'll forever severe that connection. And when that is done, she will realize that she doesn't need a man in her life, but wants one to share her life with. EJ will ensure that she no longer needs people, but wants them in her life. By the end of this, she will no longer be the damsel, but the heroine. EJ will make sure of it.

"I apologize for your role in this doctor, but we must keep McCall placated for the time being." EJ said into the phone. "The longer we keep this going, the better for everyone involved."

"I understand." the young doctor replied, accepting that this was what had to be done. "I'll keep you updated on things here."

"Thank you." EJ says sincerely before hanging up. "Enter."

Just then the youngest of their guards came walking into the office.

"What is it?" EJ asked, knowing that his charge will be waking up soon.

"The woman you wanted us to keep safe, she's asking when she can return." Justin questioned, the kid still looked nervous.

"She'll come into play soon." EJ assured. "Just tell her that the wait will be over soon and then she'll be able to carry out her own revenge."

"Okay." Justin bowed slightly before walking out the door. For the most part he's a good kid.

Spinelli sits in the small local diner, wondering how he'll keep up the pretences with Jason and Sam. It was taking all his energy to pretend to care about Sam's happiness. After everything he has learnt of the Goddess, Spinelli was seriously thinking up new and not so pleasant nicknames for the woman. So far he's only gotten the evil-child-endangering-psychopathic-delusional-repugnant one, but that's a little too long-winded, even for him. He'll find a suitable one soon though. The Goddess just wasn't fitting the bill anymore.

"Spinelli!" a voice speaks to her and he literally has to swallow the bile that threatened to spill out of his mouth. "There you are!"

"Have you been searching for the Jackal?" he questions, forcing the attentive smile to touch his lips.

"Of course! Jason and I have been wondering where you've been." Sam says as she sits down. "We have such great news!"

"The Jackal saw Stone Cold not too long ago." Spinelli divulges, hoping she will assume he already knows and not say the words.

"Oh, so Jason told you about our new addition?" Sam says carefully, knowing people in this town loved to gossip. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Most gracious congratulations to you." Spinelli could think of a lot of words to describe her news and amazing wasn't one of it. "The Jackal was just on his way out."

He gets up and walks towards the door, hoping Sam will just leave him alone, but of course she doesn't. Sam stops him just outside, glad that there was no one around so they could speak openly for a little while. She has wanted to talk to him for some time now.

"Maybe you can come by the penthouse and we can just hangout." Sam smiles brightly. "I know we've been so busy that we don't have time for you, but I was hoping we can change that. We want you to be a big part of the baby's life."

"My apologies, but the Jackal has a rather full schedule as is." Spinelli wishes he could just tell her off, but the plan had to stay in affect. "Maybe we can approach it another time."

"Oh, sure, of course." Sam shakes her head, still smiling. "Hey, maybe you'll be calling me the Maternal One now, huh?"

"No offence to the Goddess, but there will always be only one Maternal One." Spinelli couldn't help but speak that one. Elizabeth is the Maternal One, there's not getting around that. "The Jackal must go now."

Elizabeth walks out of her bedroom to walk down the hall to the studio. She worked on Franco's painting late into the night and was able to call it a night in the early hours of the morning. After taking some time off from the hospital, Elizabeth was happy to just stay in that studio and work on the paintings. It has been so long since she's had a decent amount of time to just paint. As she settled the paint for the final touches to the painting, a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." she says loud enough for the person on the other side to hear, not at all surprised to see EJ walk into the studio.

"Breakfast." he says simply as he pushes in a cart. "I know artists don't usually take care for meals, but I'd like it if you ate something before starting."

"Right." Elizabeth smiled slightly, walking over to him. "Thank you. It looks amazing."

"My mother always taught me that cooking is something every man should learn." EJ admits, smiling when she looked at him surprised. He doesn't usually talk about himself. "A man shouldn't rely on a woman to cook his meals."

"Well your mother's a smart woman." Elizabeth agreed, sitting down and gesturing for him to join her. "I appreciate everything you're doing for me."

"Its no problem." EJ waves off her gratitude. "Its the least I can do."

"The least you can do is guard me." Elizabeth counters. "Cooking for me and making sure I'm okay isn't part of being a bodyguard. Trust me, I know."

"Very well." EJ holds out a hand to her. "Then friends?"

Elizabeth smiles and shakes his hand. "Friends." Elizabeth agrees before fixing herself a plate.

Jason found himself pacing back and forth in his penthouse. He couldn't understand anything that was happening right now. From Franco's letter to Elizabeth's treatment of him, what the hell was going on? Now to find out that Sam is telling people about the pregnancy, granted its only the people in their circle and Alexis, but still. When did it become okay to just say one thing and do another? She said she didn't want anyone knowing until they reached the marker where they were free and clear, but now she's telling anyone that her heart desires. She's told Alexis, Carly, Sonny, and now Spinelli. Might as well just shout it from the freaking roof tops.

Atop of the pregnancy, he has to worry about Elizabeth. Apparently she hasn't been home or to work and no one can find her car anywhere. He tried having someone tail them when she was spotted at Wyndham's, but even that didn't work out too well. Whoever the guy is, he sure as hell knows how to lose a tail. The more Jason thought about the man Elizabeth was with, the more his blood began to boil. Where the hell did he come from and what was he doing with Elizabeth?

There had to be more to this, but then he realized something else. What if he really was just her boyfriend? She's entitled to have one and it should be a good thing that she's finally moved on from Lucky Spencer, but the man just gave Jason a bad feeling. Something in the man's eyes had Jason's gut churning and he knew right then that he had to find out what was going on. Elizabeth never brushed him off like that and Jason knew that whoever that man was, he had a major part in why Elizabeth treated him the way she did.

"Yeah?" Jason answered his cellphone, starting to truly hate the stupid thing.

"We've found something you need to see for yourself." Max informed, making Jason hate this situation that much more. "It has Franco written all over it."

"I'm on my way." Jason snapped, ending the call. "What now Franco?"

Folding the letter that he has read for the millionth time, hoping to find some sort of clue within it, Jason shoved it into his safe and locked it up once again. He knew that Sam was starting to catch on to Jason's attitude, but he also knew she won't question it. She didn't want to burst her little bliss bubble and he didn't blame her. He wished that he could be as blissfully ignorant as her, but he can't. He had too many dangers in his life and too many people to protect. He already lost his sister to the danger and he didn't want to add Elizabeth to that list. Securing his jacket and gun, Jason walked out of the penthouse ready to face whatever Franco has done now. One line from Franco's letter stuck in his head as he drove to the warehouse.

_You don't know what you've got until you've lost it. Are you ready to lose the one you've pushed away or the one you've held close? Danger! Danger! Who's really in danger? Do you know?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Thank you for all the reviews. I am so amazed that you all are enjoying this one as much as I am.**

**There's always this underlying craziness when I look at Sam. I don't know if its just me, but I always feel like Sam's never truly there...not completely upfront with Jason.**

**So for as long as I can do it, I want to bring out the side of Sam the writers have conveniently overlooked. The crazy Cassadine side.**

**She's no freaking innocent and she will never be the maternal one. Not in my book so I hope you liked Spinelli sticking it to her, even though it was minor.**

**Till next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

Jason wanted to revive Franco just to kill him all over again, only this time he wanted to take his time. Kill him nice and slowly. In the middle of the warehouse, Jason stood, staring at the structure that literally had Franco's name all over it. In big, red and black, letters. One question burnt in the mind of the head enforcer, how the hell did he manage to get this ugly junk into the middle of the busiest warehouse in the organization?

He looked at Max and Ritchie, but received no explanation. He turned his stare on the other workers and the same thing. No one seemed to be able to tell him how a ten foot, two ton, contraption made its way into the warehouse. Stomping his way back to his office, barking orders for them to get the junk out of the warehouse and to a safehouse, Jason had to figure out what the hell was going on. The only way for someone to get that crap in there was for one or more of the workers to have allowed it to happen.

"Jason, you sure you want it out of here?" Max asked tentatively. "It might have a clue on it or something."

"Sonny will blow up if he sees that thing here." Jason said offhandedly, his mind going over everything that has happened. "Just get it to the safehouse and I'll figure it out then."

"Whatever you say." Max stared at him for a moment longer before walking back out to head the team of men that was taking care of the structure.

Flipping through some files, Jason tried to focus on something other than Franco and his mental games. No matter how hard he tried, Franco's letter kept replaying in his head. Every last word, stuck on replay, making Jason suffer through knowing that his enemy knew way too much information about Elizabeth and her boys. That he knew things that Jason didn't think anyone knew, least of all Franco. Slamming his fists against the desk, Jason realized that he would have to play Franco's game to understand just why Franco decided to plague his life. Random lines from Franco's letter playing in his head once again.

_We both know who has had your heart from the very start. Not little Robin Scorpio-Drake. Definitely not Carly "too many last names to count" Jacks. And pretty Samantha McCall never stood a chance. _

_Is it coincidence that Sam looks so much like the beautiful Elizabeth Webber? Some might say it was a type, but you and I know different. You're always trying to replace the real love of your life. Tsk. Tsk. Shame on you._

_I thought I was romantically impaired, but you make me look like Romeo. You never could get it right with Elizabeth could you? I know if she were to give me half a chance...lets just say I wouldn't waste it. (wink)_

"Burn in hell." Jason muttered beneath his breath.

Snatching his jacket from where he tossed it, Jason heads out to where his SUV was parked to find his bike in its place. He didn't even want to question how that happened, knowing that Franco had something to do with it. After inspecting the bike and positive that nothing was wrong with it, Jason hopped on and drove straight to the safehouse. He wouldn't acknowledge just how good it felt to be on the back of his bike again. He wouldn't acknowledge the lump in his throat as he thought of how much his son would have loved this. He wouldn't acknowledge the sudden need to have Elizabeth on the back of his bike while they searched for the wind in a place mutually known as nowhere. No. He wouldn't acknowledge any of that. Not out loud at least.

"Elizabeth, I have some things to handle." EJ says from the doorway, waiting for her to look at him. "Will you be needing anything while I'm out?"

"No, thank you." Elizabeth smiled slightly. "I'll just be working on the painting. I'm on the second one."

"Okay." EJ appreciated her determination to finish the paintings. "If you have a minute, I'd like to introduce you to your stand in guard."

"Sure." Elizabeth put down the brushes. She was curious who would be her stand in guard while EJ was out. She wasn't at all prepared for who walked through the door. "No way."

"Miss me?" the guard voiced and in that moment, Elizabeth did the unladylike thing to do and ran into his arms. "Same old Webber."

"I'll leave you two to get reacquainted." EJ said before walking out of the studio, closing the door behind him. It was good to see Elizabeth's smile...the real one.

Elizabeth was completely reeling. How could this be real? He's supposed to be dead, but she could feel him in her embrace. She could feel his strong arms hold her close and she could feel everything about him. Pulling away, Elizabeth stared into his eyes and she knew it was really happening. Johnny O'Brien alive and well. Miracles did exist.

"How?" she breathes, staring into his eyes for answers. "I thought you were dead. Everyone thought you were dead."

"Fortunately for me, I'm not." Johnny joked, laughing at her expression. "How have you been gorgeous?"

"How much time you got?" Elizabeth laughed softly, walking with Johnny back over to her painting. "I seriously can't believe you're here right now. I feel like I'm talking to a ghost."

"I'm not the only one coming back from the dead." Johnny said with ease, but didn't elaborate and Elizabeth knew better than to ask. "I met your son Jake. He looks just like his blockhead dad."

"Yeah...he does." Elizabeth agreed. "Should I assume you know everything that's happened in Jason's life so far?"

"You mean, do I know that he's an idiot for getting together with a child endangering psychopathic slut?" Johnny offered, shrugging. "Yeah. I know. I'd shoot him myself if I didn't have more important things going on."

"God, I'm so happy to see you that I don't care how you're here right now." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Johnny. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too, kid." Johnny hugged her tightly, relishing in having his friend back in his arms after all these years. "Me too."

EJ drove for a while, making calls while he stopped by certain marks, things were still running smoothly and he could only hope it would continue to be that way for the rest of the venture. Pulling into the local bar, EJ decided that it would be the best place to meet the kid. As far as anyone in that town knew, EJ was a nobody. Just some guy that hangs out with Elizabeth and may or may not be her newest love interest. EJ couldn't help but laugh at that when he heard a couple men talking at the hospital.

A Matthew Hunter and Ewen Keenan. Both were obviously doctors and both obviously had a more than friend interest in Elizabeth. Too bad they were both too stupid to realize that they didn't stand a chance. The Hunter guy was too jealous and needed too much attention for Elizabeth's taste. If she were into that kind of guy, Jason Morgan would definitely not be the man that owned her heart.

Ewen Keenan on the other hand was a psychiatrist. Although he exuded a lot of qualities that Elizabeth sought for in a man, but if he thought he stood a real chance with Elizabeth, he couldn't be more wrong. Although Elizabeth may find him intriguing, the doctor will only ever be a guy she admires for his knowledge and unique way of looking at things. Nothing more. Nothing less. For now neither posed a threat to their plans so EJ will leave them alone.

"Brooding One." the kid spoke from beside him. "You requested the Jackal's presence?"

"Yes." EJ kicked out a stool to him. "Have a seat."

Spinelli silently obliged, sitting down before accepting the beer that EJ slid over to him. In the short time that Spinelli has learnt the truth, the whole truth, he's gotten to know EJ fairly well. He's come to admire the man for all the struggles he overcame and decided that having him as a friend wouldn't be so bad.

"Did you do as I asked?" EJ took a long swig, not facing Spinelli.

"The Jackal delivered the file as requested." Spinelli assured. "Stone Cold was completely affected by it."

"Good." EJ shook his head, things were progressing steadily. "And that statue looking thing?"

"The structure has all the guards dumbfounded as to how it appeared in the building without anyone's knowledge." Spinelli smirked at that, being able to sneak a ten foot statue that weighed two tons into the busiest warehouse in the Corinthos/Morgan organization. "They moved it to a safehouse."

"Well done, kid." EJ tapped bottles with him. "You did good."

"Does the Brooding One have any further tasks for the Jackal?"

"They still think you don't have your computer skills?"

"They are completely unaware to my true abilities." Spinelli shook his head. "As far as anyone is concerned, the Jackal has no computer skills to speak of."

"Good. I'll be in touch." EJ slid him an envelope. "For now, just be there for Elizabeth."

"The Jackal can do that." Spinelli downed the rest of his beer. "Would you let the Maternal One know that I said hello?"

"Spinelli?" a voice spoke from behind them. A voice that Spinelli knew all too well.

"Stone Cold." Spinelli turns in his seat to look at his former mentor. "Funny meeting you here."

"Right." Jason eyed the man sitting beside Spinelli who didn't even turn an inch. "Since when do you drink?"

"The Jackal merely joined a friend in a bottle of alcoholic beverage as we spoke." Spinelli explained quickly, gesturing to EJ. "I never partake in more than one bottle."

"Spinelli, you don't have to explain anything. You're a grown man." EJ said plainly, hating the kind of person Spinelli is around Jason. "You were leaving. Get to it."

"Right." Spinelli said before Jason could speak. "Will you give the Maternal One my message?"

With a nod of agreement from EJ, he walked out of the bar, ready to face yet another day of lies and deception. Oh how he wishes he could just say everything that plagues his mind and be done with it. How he could have been so blind to all of the Goddess's faults and evilness? With a sigh, Spinelli makes his way to his house, one graciously bought for him by EJ. My how his life has changed so drastically in such a short period of time.

"Who do you think you are?" Jason's voice stern, unable to believe the way Spinelli obliged this man. "No one talks to Spinelli like that."

"No one, but you, you mean?" EJ turned simply, standing up and meeting Jason eye to eye. "Spinelli and I are friends. Can you say the same?"

"You don't know a damn thing about it." Jason seriously wanted to pound this jerk's face in.

"But I do." EJ shrugged, not at all affected by Jason's glare. "Just like I know all about you and Elizabeth. I'm a trustworthy guy...people tend to tell me a lot of things."

That stopped Jason for a moment. The mention of Elizabeth usually did that to him. It was the same way when Ric felt the need to point out that Elizabeth had confided in him all the troubles of their past and now to think that she did the same with this man, Jason just didn't know what to think. EJ hid the smirk that threatened to form. This man really didn't know what to think of EJ's little dig and that made him feel a little satisfied.

"Believe me, I know everything there is to know about you and Elizabeth." EJ leant in a little, whispering this next part. "The fact that you are Jake's father for one...not that you were much of a father."

That had Jason punched EJ, making him slam up against the bar. It didn't have the intended affect though. EJ simply stood upright, wiping the blood from his lip and stood his ground in front of Jason.

"Feel better?" EJ mocked. "Because you can beat me to a pulp or put a bullet in my head, but we both know that Elizabeth would never forgive you if you did either."

"Shut up." Jason stated through gritted teeth. "You don't know Elizabeth anymore than you know me."

"I know that you hurt her more than anyone ever could. I know that you are having a child with a woman that put your own son in danger." EJ watched as the fury filled Jason's eyes. "I know that you are the biggest hypocrite this world has ever seen."

"Shut up." Jason fist clenched tightly by his side. Seriously considering hitting him again.

"Don't feel bad. Not a lot of men can handle a woman as vivacious as Elizabeth." EJ continued as if he didn't hear him. "Which is why I'm doing what you failed to do countless times before."

Jason stared at the man, wondering if he was stupid, simple, or slow. After the day he has had, Jason was just itching to find a release and pounding this man's face in was starting to look more and more appealing. If not for the fact that he was right about one thing, Jason would have knocked him on his ass. He didn't know what this man was to Elizabeth and she probably wouldn't forgive him if he pounded on the man.

"What would that be, you ask?" EJ asked mockingly. "I'm protecting her and helping her find that life is more than choices and consequences. Do everyone a favor and stay away from her. She doesn't need you in her life anymore and in my opinion...she never did."

EJ tossed a couple bills on the bar, grabbing his jacket before walking away from Jason. Just before he got to the door, EJ turned around to look at Jason.

"Hey Morgan!" EJ snapped, continuing when Jason looked at him. "That punch was a freebie...next time you try that, I'll lay your ass out."

Johnny listened as Elizabeth described all three of her boys. He sat silently, providing words to move the conversation along, but mostly enjoying the love in her eyes and the smile on her face as she spoke of her children. Johnny always believed she would make a great mother and he was glad to see he had been right. So many times over the years he had wanted to return, but he was in no shape to do so. Now that he was finally back to himself again, Johnny was more than happy to be back in Port Charles. Mostly glad to be protecting Elizabeth once again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for all that." Johnny sighed, never speaking a truer truth than that statement. "I wish I could have been there, but I was in no shape to at the time."

"What happened to you?" Elizabeth finally questioned, facing Johnny head on. "Something obviously happened...what was it?"

Taking a deep breath, Johnny realized that there was no reason to hide the truth from her.

"Sonny thought I betrayed him to Luiz Alcazar and ordered Jason to take me out." Johnny watched as the shock filled her eyes. "He didn't want to, but Sonny gave him no choice."

"He really did it?" Elizabeth's voice barely above a whisper. "He shot you?"

Johnny lifted his shirt to show her the scar just by his heart.

"Wha...this is crazy." Elizabeth shook her head. "I can't believe he really shot you."

"If not for Franco, I'd probably be dead right now." Johnny admitted, never more thankful for a person than he was when Franco fished him out of the water.

"I'm so sorry." Elizabeth fought off the tears. "I have no words for what Jason did."

"It was business." Johnny shook his head. "I told him that before he shot me. I knew it was just business...it was him or me."

"Still." Elizabeth sighed, pulling Johnny into her arms. "I'm so sorry."

"Its okay." Johnny stroked her hair, holding her close. "I'm back now. That's all that matters. No one will get the chance to kill me again. No one."

"I'll make sure of it." Elizabeth vowed, her hatred for Sonny intensified. "I won't lose you again Johnny."

"Hey, what about us?" a voice spoke from the doorway. "Don't we get any love? We supposedly died too!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Thank you for the reviews.**

**I'm honestly having a lot of fun with this one. A lot of people asked for a little confrontation between Jason and EJ...so there you go.**

**You guys are all awesome! I hope you liked the update.**

**Till next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

She was either dead or someone has knocked her out because this couldn't be real. Elizabeth stood there, stunned to her core at the two people that have walked into the studio. Did anyone really die in this town? Johnny stood by her side, just watching her gape at the new arrivals and he couldn't help but laugh softly. She was truly shocked, not that he blamed her, he'd be shocked too had he not lived with the other two for quite some time.

"What the heck!" the female exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting a parade, but you could at least give a girl a hug!"

Elizabeth immediately snapped out of it, running right into the arms of her best friend. Needing to know that this was real. Just like with Johnny, she could feel her best friend's arms around her, she could feel her body against hers. This was real. Emily freaking Quartermaine is alive!

"I hate you all." Elizabeth muttered, her tears falling hard. "I mourned for all of you!"

"Sorry?" Emily smiled slightly, pulling away to look at her best friend. "At least I'm alive, right?"

"Explain." Elizabeth said seriously, swiping at her tears. "I was there when you were buried."

"Before we get into details, where's my hug?" the man standing beside Emily questioned. "Or do I not count?"

"Shut up Francis." Elizabeth smacked his chest before wrapping her arms around him. It felt so good to be able to do that after all these years. "I've missed you so much!"

"Trust me, it goes both ways." Francis said vehemently, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry you had to grieve for us. None of us wanted that, but it had to be done."

Pulling away, Elizabeth eyed him intently. "Anyone else coming back to life?" Elizabeth asked, arching her eyebrow. "I don't think my heart can take anymore surprises."

Emily and Francis looked at each other before glancing at Johnny. Silence fell over them for a moment before Francis stepped forward.

"Two more." Francis said carefully. "But we can't tell you who they are. Not yet."

Elizabeth eyes him for a moment before shaking her head. Just like Franco to be so elusive, even if he's dead, he's still playing games.

"Okay." Elizabeth smiled brightly before pulling Emily over to sit down. "So explain. How are you still alive?"

"Ever heard of blowfish poison?" Emily arched her eyebrow, waiting for her best friend to piece it together.

"You were strangled so they didn't need an autopsy." Elizabeth shook her head. "Franco has seriously planned this out, huh?"

"Franco saved me from being killed. He knew Helena was coming after me, so he helped me escape." Emily admitted. "With me dead, I'm able to put an end to the old bat."

"Helena's dead?" Elizabeth's eyes grew big.

"Any day now." Emily smirked, glad that EJ allowed her to do what she had to do. "But I don't want to talk about that."

"Okay...that just leaves you." Elizabeth turned to Francis. "How did you get in deep with Franco?"

"That bonehead." Francis gestured to Johnny. "Franco found me and told me about Johnny. I had a choice to make. Stay here or go with him and protect Johnny."

"And of course you chose Johnny." Elizabeth smiled slightly, glancing between the two guards. "I can't believe you're all really here."

"Well believe it." Emily nudged Elizabeth. "We're back and we're not going anywhere."

So many times over the last few years, Emily has wanted to help Elizabeth. Even when she heard about her love triangle with Lucky and Nikolas. Emily wanted nothing more than to be there for her friend. To return to Nikolas and make him realize that she was still alive, but she couldn't. Not as long as Helena was still a threat.

When she finally gets back, Nikolas will have a lot of answering to do, but for now she will just accept that she is able to help Elizabeth.

"Okay, so maybe I'm the only one thinking it, but I am starving!" Johnny blurted out, his stomach growling. "I can go for a deep dish pizza! Who's with me? Anyone?"

The other three just couldn't help the laughter that burst out of them. Even after near death and coming back to life, Johnny was still Johnny. Without thinking, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Johnny. Though she missed Francis and she missed Emily, she missed Johnny most of all. It was so good to have them back.

"I'll call in for pizza." Elizabeth said, walking over to get her cellphone from her purse. "Francis and Johnny, you guys can find your way to the kitchen and get some drinks."

"On it." Francis said without hesitation, dragging Johnny out of the studio.

"So he really married Sam?" Emily asked once they were alone. "Even after everything she did? I don't get it."

"Believe me...I don't get it either." Elizabeth sighed, dialling the number for Rio's Pizza Shack. "But if I was being honest, he hasn't been the same since he came back from rescuing Jake after the second kidnapping. It was like he was a completely different person."

Emily shook her head, adding her brother to her list of things to figure out. She had thought the same thing when Franco allowed her to visit Port Charles for one day. She couldn't make contact with anyone, but she saw the changes in her brother and she's been trying to figure it out ever since. She will figure it out, but she'll have to get some help from the not dead in order to do so. Not now, but soon.

"We'll fix everything." Emily promised. "Trust me. We'll do it."

Typing away at his computer, Spinelli was trying to figure out a few inconsistencies from the files that EJ had sent him the day before. Orange soda in hand, barbecue chips in his mouth, Spinelli stared at his computer. His programming is sifting through the piles and piles of information that is at his disposal. Looking for one sliver of information that was like looking for a needle in a haystack. All he needed was one line of code and then he'd be able to break into the database that held all the information he'd need.

"Come on Complexity, find the code." Spinelli muttered, staring at his screen. "You can do it. The fate of all the Jackal cares for lies in that file. Come on."

There was a brief knock on his door before it was pushed open and slammed shut again.

"Conflicted One." Spinelli greeted, digging in his cooler for a beer before handing it to his guest. "What brings you to the Jackals abode?"

"I must be insane because I'm starting to understand you." Johnny Zacchara muttered, popping open the beer before downing half. "What are you doing?"

"Running a program for the Brooding One." Spinelli shrugged, drinking his soda. "We have a few more files to sift through before things get into full effect."

"I may not have had much use for Franco, but as long as Sonny dies at the end, I'm all for whatever he's playing with Morgan." Johnny plopped down on the couch. "He's going to die right?"

"The Original Johnny will ensure it." Spinelli assured. "He has a personal bone to pick with Mr. Sir. Rest assured, by the end of this, I am certain that the Original Johnny will put an end to the Godfather."

"At least I'm not the only Johnny that wants him dead." Johnny smirked, downing the rest of the beer. "I'm gonna crash in the guest room. Wake me when you got something."

"Sure thing Conflicted One." Spinelli waved him off, handing him a beer before Johnny walked off to the guest bedroom. "Come on Complexity, you can do it!"

Ever since Johnny found out that Claudia was his mother and not his sister, Spinelli has become his one and only friend. Mostly because Spinelli didn't question Johnny on how he felt about it and he just let Johnny be. Spinelli had his own problems so he was in no mentality to inquire about Johnny's life. After he saved Johnny from an imminent beat down, Spinelli felt a sense of responsibility for the conflicted Zacchara.

EJ finally made it back to the estate. Confused when he heard laughter coming out of the studio. A part of him wanted to strangle a certain guard for being weak in regard to one Emily Quartermaine, but when he peaked into the studio and saw that Elizabeth was all smiles, EJ decided he could deal with the little surprise. As long as the young Quartermaine didn't mess with the plans any further, EJ will accept this change in timing.

Standing in the doorway, just watching the friends as they reacquainted themselves with each other, EJ couldn't help but wish he had that. In his line of work he's not allowed to get close to anyone. Getting close to people gave you a weakness, but watching them, seeing how tightly bonded they were, EJ couldn't help but want it. He almost fled from the room when Elizabeth's eyes found him. He was sure that he didn't make any noise, so how did she know to look at him?

"Join us." Elizabeth called to him. "We don't bite."

The others turned to see him standing in the doorway awkwardly. He wasn't expecting anyone to notice his presence.

"Come on EJ!" Emily smirked, waving him over. "We still got enough food to go around."

"No." EJ shook his head. "Thank you for the offer, but I shouldn't."

Without hesitation, Elizabeth stood up and walked over to him, a soft smile on her face as she closed the distance between them.

"Everyone deserves to relax." Elizabeth held out her hand to him. "Even the bodyguards."

"I really shouldn't." EJ shook his head, this wasn't part of the plans. "I should check on things."

"You can afford to take a few hours off." Elizabeth said coaxingly. "Come on. Friends, remember?"

Against his better judgement, EJ took hold of her hand and followed her over to the group sitting in a circle on the floor around the boxes of pizza. Sixteen boxes of extra large pizzas. EJ noted that six has already been eaten through. He couldn't help but wonder if they were really going to eat all of it.

"You bet your ass we are." Johnny smirked, knowing that the guard didn't realize he spoke allowed. "After all that time eating nothing but soup and barely eatable food, I'm eating a good amount of this food."

"Don't mind Johnny." Elizabeth laughed softly. "He's always been serious about his food intake."

"No kidding." Emily groaned, remembering the last three years with Johnny. "I was the one that had to feed Johnny the stinkin' soup."

"That's not all you did." Johnny smirked, arching his eyebrow.

"Oh shut up." Emily nudged him. "That was only one time and because you wanted to break the male nurse's neck for even thinking about giving you a sponge bath."

Talk about soup had Elizabeth thinking about Jason. She had such a hard time getting to actually eat soup, hearing him swear that once he was whole again he was never eating another drop of soup for as long as he lives. She was so lost in the memories that Emily had to hit her to snap her out of it.

"Huh?" Elizabeth looked at her. "What?"

"You okay?" Emily looked at her curiously.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Elizabeth stood up. "I just need the bathroom."

Elizabeth stood up, fixing her clothes before walking out of the studio.

"Anyone else going to pretend like they didn't see her take her cellphone with her?" Johnny questioned, taking a large bite out of his pizza, laughing when no one spoke. "I guess that's a yes."

Getting into the bathroom and locking the door behind her, Elizabeth took a deep breath before dialling the number she has memorized by heart by now.

"Morgan." he answers, a relief flowing through her. Even after everything, his voice still had a calming affect on her.

"Its me." Elizabeth says carefully. "I need to see you. Can you meet me at my studio?"

"I'm on my way." Jason said without hesitation.

"Okay." Elizabeth shook her head. "See you there."

Ending the call, Jason looked around him, realizing that he just lied to her. He wasn't sure how he ended up in the studio, but after talking to the guy that suddenly found himself in Elizabeth's life, Jason just felt compelled to go there. He couldn't tell you why. He was just suddenly drawn there.

Walking over to the painting of the wind, Jason felt a sense of confusion settle over him. He's confused about a lot of things most of the time, but this was worse than ever. He couldn't think much of it right now. Elizabeth needs to see him, a fact that hasn't happened much lately, and he didn't want to mess it up.

So he shrugged out of his jacket, tossed it to the side, before sitting on the couch and waited for her to arrive from wherever she was staying now. Hopefully when their encounter comes to an end, they'll at least be close to the friendship they once shared. One could hope right?

Just then his cellphone rang, knowing it wasn't Elizabeth, he looked at it curiously.

"Morgan." he stated.

"Dig deeper." the muffled voice spoke. "Nothing is as it seems. Nothing."

Before Jason could question it, the line went dead. Looking at his phone, he had no doubt it had to do with Franco. Ever weird freaky thing that ever happens to him always circles Franco. Putting the call out of his mind for now, Jason waited for Elizabeth to get there. Coincidently, his wife and unborn child are the farthest thing from his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: With two more players not yet presented, the games have only just begun.<strong>

**Sam's life will start to turn to rubble soon. Will Jason get to the truth before Elizabeth puts an end to Sam?**

**Elizabeth's search for the truth will begin in the next chapter along with Jason's search, but without Spinelli's help, what real chances does Jason have at this point?**

**Is there more to Jason taking Sam back than anyone realizes? We'll just have to wait and see.**

**Till next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

Jason sits in the dark, wondering how his life has become one big Franco mess. Lately he has found himself back tracing over his past and wondering where he could have made changes. He looks back and wonders where he could have made better choices, where he could have been braver or when he could have let go faster. Jason never did like to look back because there was no way to change what has already happened, but ever since he lost his sister, Jason has done nothing but look back.

Then when he heard Sam say that Jake was taken by the Russians, Jason did nothing but run through his choices. Go over his life and wonder where he could have made better choices, safer choices, selfless choices. It seemed that every choice he made was never the right one to make. When it comes to the business, he can make precise choices and know that its the right one, but with his own life...he has just made a complete mess of it. Sitting there, that man's words kept echoing in his head.

_She doesn't need you in her life anymore and in my opinion...she never did._

_She never did._

_She never did._

"He's wrong." Jason muttered to himself, his hands bracing his head between them. "She did need me, and, more importantly, she wanted me."

That guy doesn't know what he's talking about. He and Elizabeth need each other. Even if they are only on the outer parts of each other's life, they still need each other. Who else would they run to when they needed to talk? Who else would they call up on a moment's notice, needing to see the other? Where else would they find the understanding that only they could give to the other? It didn't matter who came or went from their lives, they always were the only ones that truly understood the other. No. They need each other. No matter what anyone says, no matter what anyone thinks, they'll always need each other. Even on the worst of terms, they need each other.

It was true back when she was with Ric and he was with Courtney. Emily was dying and they found each other, like a lighthouse beacon in the fog, they were there for each other. It was true through the mess with Manny Ruiz. Sonny's lapse in judgement in regard to Emily. When no one else understood why he had to do what he had to do, she was there. Understanding and not a single judgement ever passing her lips. For her it was Lucky's broken ego and his pride. They found each other countless times, mostly on their bench, and they helped each other through the crisis of their separate lives.

"We need each other." Jason whispered, cradling the wind on his lap, running his fingers over the painting. "We need each other."

Just then, Jason's cellphone rang again. He was hesitant to answer it, but did it anyway.

"Morgan." he answers, waiting for the other person to speak.

"Jason, where are you?" came his wife's voice. "Are coming home soon?"

Jason glanced around the studio, wondering why he still felt at home there, but not voicing it. Something even more stranger was that her voice seemed so unfamiliar to him. He knows its Sam, but it just didn't feel right. The confusion was starting to get worse and Jason was starting to truly hate it.

"Something important came up." Jason's still surprised at how easy that came out. "I might not be there until late so don't wait up."

"Is everything okay?" there's worry in her voice, but it seemed so foreign to him in that moment.

"Yeah...I just have something I need to do." Jason explains, rubbing his temple where it started to throb. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Just go to sleep and I'll join you when I get there."

"Okay. I love you!" she says, causing him to grow angry that it seemed hollow to him.

"You too." he says before ending the call.

Elizabeth looked in on her friends, sitting in a circle around the boxes of pizzas. She knew that she should probably tell them where she's going, but if she knew Johnny, he'll know where she's going. So instead of walking in to say she was leaving, Elizabeth walked out to the garage, getting into one of the smaller cars before heading to the studio.

Talking to Emily had her thinking that there really was something wrong with Jason. Something that may have to do with the explosion that he was there for when he was saving Jake. Starting up the car, Elizabeth pulled out of the estate and drove straight to her studio.

No matter what's happening between them, she always knew Jason better than anyone else and he hasn't been the Jason she knows and loves for a while now. Hopefully she'll know what's up when she looks into his eyes and talks to him. Since they broke up, they haven't exactly been close enough to talk about much. There were a few times when it revolved around their son, but they were both too distracted to really focus on each other so she didn't have a chance to really talk to him.

"Jason?" she calls out as she walks into the studio, turning on the light and nearly stumbling back at the sight of Jason sitting on the couch with the Wind. "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"Thinking." he admits as he looks up at her. "This is still the only painting I actually like."

Elizabeth laughs softly, walking over to sit by him. "Its the only painting I ever did where I caught the pure emotion of the moment." Elizabeth says as she takes it from him. "Its my favorite."

"I was just sitting here, thinking about the time we spent in this studio when I was shot the first time." Jason found himself saying. "How easy it had been to just be. No expectations. No stresses."

"Yeah...other than the fact that I was scared to death you might die and Carly, amongst others, bursting in at any given moment...it was an easy time." Elizabeth shook her head, remembering how frightened she had been for his life during that time.

A lengthy silence fell over them, both staring down at the painting, remember easier times between them.

"Do you ever wonder what might have happened if I never got shot and you didn't take care of me that winter?" Jason voiced as he looked up at her. "Do you think we would have been as close as we were?"

"Sometimes...just like sometimes I wonder if I would have been devoted to Lucky had I not been raped." Elizabeth got up and put the painting back on its stand. "Or if Lucky never came back...I wonder about a lot of things from time to time. Like what if we actually tried all those years ago...or what if we trusted each other more...there's a lot of what ifs Jason...you're the one that taught me to never dwell on it."

"Yeah...but it seems that's all I can do lately." Jason sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Ever since we lost Jake...all I can do is look back...wondering what I could have done differently. Wondering what would have happened if I actually stuck by my only rule...that everyone deserved to make choices for themselves."

"Life would be a whole different story, that's for sure." Elizabeth agreed.

EJ was starting to worry about Elizabeth, but the other three didn't seem to care that she hasn't gotten back from the bathroom yet. Emily was just playing a game of cards, war, with Johnny. Both completely into the game, though to EJ it seemed pointless. There's no thought process to that game. You flip the card and its all by chance.

Francis, the oldest of the three, was simply sitting on the couch, flipping through a geography magazine. He was the calmest out of the group and that was saying something because the other two were simply laughing and having fun. Having enough, EJ stood in the middle of the room.

"Does anyone care that Elizabeth hasn't come back yet?" EJ said loud enough for all of them to hear.

Johnny and Francis didn't bother looking up from their distractions, Emily decided to clue EJ in on a little truth that she and the other two know all too well.

"We all care, but none of us are worried." Emily said simply, winning the next set. "We all know where she is and we all know she's safe."

"What does that mean?" EJ looked at her intently. "Where is she?"

"With my brother." Emily slapped Johnny's hand when he tried to take the hand she won before looking at EJ. "Knowing Elizabeth, she's searching for some truths of her own that have nothing to do with Franco's little game."

"Will she tell him?" EJ was starting to hate that there are more variables being added to this.

"No." Emily said vehemently. "Elizabeth knows what she's doing. Stop worrying so much...she's safe with my brother."

"After everything he put her through...how is she safe with him, right now?" EJ countered, remembering everything about Jason that he learnt over the years.

"Look Kapileo, you can learn everything you want about Jason and Elizabeth. Their history and whatnot." Johnny finally spoke up, tearing his gaze from the cards. "But no matter what you learn, no matter how much you think you know, you'll never know a damn thing about the connection they share. Trust me, I was there at the start, no one can understand the pull they have on each other. It just is."

"To put it in simple terms, Jason and Elizabeth are drawn to each other like a moth to a flame." Emily explained. "It doesn't matter how bad things get between them...they'll never be done with each other."

Walking out of the room, EJ made his way to the office. Franco's plans have to be changed up now. Too many changes have been put into affect and now he has to make changes for the better of all those involved. The dead can't possibly come back to haunt him anymore than they already are. Picking up the phone, EJ dialled the number he has for the villa in Florida.

"Forget Franco's plans. I want you on the first flight back to Port Charles." EJ informed the guards. "Bring all of them with you and make sure that they are not seen. Come straight to the estate."

Elizabeth paced the studio. She had a lot to think about in regard to Jason and their son. A part of her now understood why he had to keep the truth of Sonny's fake death from her. Hopefully he'll understand when their son is brought back to them. The only thing, the sole reason why she's not telling Jason, is Sam. Until that threat is neutralized, Elizabeth can't tell him anything.

"Thank you for coming to see me." Elizabeth stopped to face him. "It meant a lot that you'll still come when I call."

"Sure." Jason stood up, the painting in his hands. "Can I have this?"

"You want it?" Elizabeth arched her eyebrow, eyeing him intently.

"Its mine." Jason says simply, holding the painting close. "So...can I have it?"

"If you want it." Elizabeth repeats the words from years before. "It is yours after all."

"I want it." Jason secures it to his side. "Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me." Elizabeth shakes her head. "It belongs to you."

Closing the distance between them, Jason places a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks for holding onto it." Jason whispers, turning and walking out of the studio, leaving an equally confused Elizabeth in his wake.

Making her way back to the estate, making sure she wasn't followed, Elizabeth parks the car in the garage and makes her way into the house. Everyone seems to be in their own rooms, giving her the chance to not answer their questions. Deciding to finish off the painting, Elizabeth makes her way to the studio, not all surprised to find Johnny waiting with a cup of hot cocoa for her.

"How did it go?" Johnny questioned, handing her the cup. "Find what you were looking for?"

"It was...enlightening." Elizabeth smiled slightly, sitting down with him on the couch. "He's still in there somewhere. We just have to figure out what's wrong with him."

"We will." Johnny assures. "I have Spinelli working it. Once he figures out McCall's connection to the Russians...we'll figure out just what happened that night they went looking for your son...then we put an end to all those who pose a threat. Once and for all."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Thank you for the reviews.**

**The plans have changed in Franco's game...will the endgame be the same? ****What's wrong with Jason?**

**We'll just have to wait and see.**

**Till next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

Its breakfast time in casa de Franco and the four friends are sitting around the table trying to figure out what the next move is. The paintings are all finished, the gallery will be presented in a couple weeks, and then Sam's life is blown out of the water. Other than Sam's connections to the Russians, all her other little secrets have been drudged up. Spinelli is really beating on himself because he can't seem to come up with the right coded program to open that file.

Elizabeth was starting to have doubts about Franco's plans. She was really worried about Jason ever since she spoke to him in the studio. There was something seriously wrong with him and she just wished that she knew what it was. Most of all, she misses her boys. She's never gone this long without her boys and she really wanted them back with her. Thinking of her boys made her hope that her son was doing okay. It turns out that his kidney was given to Jocelyn, but only one. That would mean that her son would have to live off of medication to ensure a relatively normal life.

"Does anyone know what happens now?" Elizabeth questioned, refilling Johnny's cup of coffee. "EJ woke me up, but didn't say what for."

"I have no idea." Emily admitted, even after all the time she has spent with EJ, she still doesn't know enough to speculate.

"We'll all just have to wait and see." Francis said simply. "Now tell us how Jason seemed last night. You said that he seemed more like himself when he was with you in the studio."

"Yeah." Elizabeth confirmed, getting into that topic and leaving the other alone for now. "He seemed more like himself than he has in the last few years. He even asked me for the painting I made for him in '99."

"That's interesting." Francis mulled it over for a moment. "I think I might now what's wrong with him."

"You do?" Elizabeth's eyes widened. "What do you think it is?"

"I can't be sure, but I think its this protein substance that the Russians invented." Francis racked his brain for the information. "It supposed to make a person submissive to their captors."

"Do you think Sam could've gotten her hands on it?" Elizabeth questioned, voicing Emily's thoughts.

"I don't know, maybe." Francis shook his head. "The only ones with the protein are the really higher ups though."

"Ugh! I just wish Jason can be here helping us with this." Elizabeth groaned, frustrated with all of Sam's lies. "God, I wish Sam had never even came into our lives!"

"Good, you're all here." EJ voiced, walking into the dining area. "I've made a lot of changes and I figured you all deserved to know about it."

"What kind of changes exactly?" Elizabeth questioned, watching the way EJ stood calmly.

"Franco's plans are no longer in affect." EJ stated. "Come on in everyone."

All four friends turned their eyes to the doorway, watching as guards filed in, and that's when Elizabeth saw the two people that should be dead, but aren't. This was just so surreal. Standing there, right in front of Elizabeth, are Claudia Zacchara and Stan Johnson. Out of all the people to still be alive, Elizabeth never would have guessed these two.

A part of her didn't want Claudia to be alive because of Spinelli's echoing words that she was interested in Jason, but after finding out that Johnny Zacchara is Claudia's son, Elizabeth couldn't wish her dead. Even though she probably deserved it.

"Hi Elizabeth." Stan hugged her carefully. "I doubt you're really surprised by now with these three back to life, huh?"

"No...still a surprise." Elizabeth smiled slightly. "Your mom's gonna be so happy about this."

"Yeah. I plan on checking on her once this is all done." Stan smiled at the mention of his mother. "Knowing her she'll beat me senseless before welcoming me home."

"She probably would." Elizabeth laughed at that, Epiphany really is a hard ass.

"Okay. Now down to business." EJ stopped them from saying much more. "We have a lot to discuss and not a lot of time to discuss it, so buckle down and get comfortable."

Jason's going through so many files that Spinelli had brought over on the Russians. It was good to know that Spinelli has gotten back his computer skills because Jason needed them now more than ever. He was kind of surprised to find out that Spinelli and Johnny are friends, but it was a moot point by now.

Going over the files, Jason felt like there was something he was missing. Something so obvious that he just couldn't put his finger on it. Then he saw the image on the papers and something just clicked in his head. Snatching the sheet from the file, Jason ran upstairs to the bathroom. After throwing almost every bottle of pills out of the cabinet, Jason found the one he was looking for. Its the supplements that Sam said the doctor gave him for his headaches. Getting one pill out, Jason put it up against the picture and was unable to refrain from cursing in every language he knew.

"Spinelli." Jason said into the phone. "I need you to find anything you can on a protein supplement the Russians invented. Its called память. Its Russian for memory."

"The Jackal will get right on it and will deliver the results of his finds once they are compiled." Spinelli obliged, confused as to why EJ wanted him to help Jason, but glad that he can help his former mentor. Just as long as it didn't mean helping The Repugnant One.

So his nickname for Sam wasn't very out there, but it still fit the bill.

"And Spinelli?" Jason's voice tentative.

"Yes, Stone Cold?" Spinelli's curiosity peaked.

"That guy EJ was right...I'm sorry I haven't been much of a friend to you." Jason said carefully. "And...thanks for sticking by me. Even when you had every right to bail."

"What are friends for, right?" Spinelli says reassuringly.

"Right. Thanks, Spinelli." Jason says before ending the call. "You want me to dig deeper...fine. I'll dig deeper."

Elizabeth wasn't sure why EJ was changing the plans now after all the work that Franco put into his plans, but she didn't care. She didn't care because she was being given the one thing that she wanted so badly and that was her son. Not caring for anyone else in that room, Elizabeth ran out of the dining area and up the stairs. She didn't care that she would probably be lost, she was going to find the room even if she had to go door to door.

Johnny, of course, followed after her, steering her in the right direction after getting the information from EJ. As soon as she burst through the door, Elizabeth stood frozen, tears in her eyes, as her son came into view. This was real. She kept telling herself over and over again. This is real. He's really alive.

"Mommy?" Jake spoke, shattering any reserve she had on her tears.

Elizabeth knelt down just in time for Jake to run into her arms. Holding him close, not wanting to let him go, Elizabeth quietly sobbed. Her son's alive and in her arms. What more could she ask for? Johnny stood by, just watching the embrace, his heart warming up as he saw the mother and son reunion. It was clear that Jake was confused by his mother's tears, but he just held tight to her. Something, Johnny realizes, he got from his father.

"I missed you, mommy." Jake whispers to his mom, causing her to cry some more.

"I missed you too, baby." Elizabeth held him tightly. "God, I missed you."

Johnny found his way back to his penthouse, the last place he ever wanted to be, and took a long hot bath. He had a few meetings to deal with and if he didn't hurry, he'd probably miss them. He had been so distracted lately that he just wanted to concentrate on something he knew. Something he's good at and that's the business. He was about to walk out the door when he felt someone's presence in his home. Turning to look towards the balcony he saw a woman standing there that look a lot like Claudia, but it couldn't be.

"You should take better care of locking your doors, John." she voiced, shocking him to his core as she turned to face him. "What? Surprised to see me?"

"This isn't real." Johnny muttered, dropping his coat and keys as he slowly walked over to her. "You're dead."

"Do I look dead to you?" Claudia countered, that infamous smirk on her lips. "So I hear daddy finally told you the truth."

"I must be going crazy." Johnny shook his head, unable to believe this for a second. "You're dead...you're not really here."

Once he was within touching distance, Claudia pulled him into her arms, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Forcing him to believe that this was real. That she's really alive. Johnny finally gave in and hugged her back, holding her tightly, his heart racing at the fact that she was really there. That he was really hugging her and hearing breathing.

"I'm so sorry for everything, John." she whispers, holding him close. "I never wanted you hurt."

"It doesn't matter." he says quickly, his grip on her tightening. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're alive and you're here."

"Oh really?" Claudia's voice teasing. "You going soft on me?"

"Shut up." he demanded. "Just let me be glad that you're not dead."

"That I can do." Claudia smiled, finally able to wrap her arms around her son and for him to know she's his mother. "That I can do."

Sam knew that meeting with the doctor without Jason wasn't the smartest move, but she wanted this moment to herself. She'll have many more appointments where Jason can be there, but she just wanted to have this one so it could be real to her. So that it could be real that she was having Jason's baby. Not Elizabeth. Not Carly. Not anyone but her. She, Samantha McCall, is having Jason Morgan's baby. God how good it felt to say that. And the best part is that Jake is no longer an issue and she wasn't the one to make it that way. All those times she had wanted that kid gone and he ends up hit by a car. Talk about luck, huh?

"Sam, have you been having any pains lately?" Kelly Lee questioned. "Any cramping or bleeding?"

"No." Sam looked at her confused. "Why? Why are you asking me all those questions?"

"I can't find a heartbeat." Kelly Lee says carefully. "I'm sorry Sam, but your baby's gone."

"What?" Sam shouted, staring at the screen. "That's not possible! NO! I'm having Jason's baby! Tell me you're lying!"

"I'm sorry." Kelly Lee says regretfully. "Should I call anyone?"

"No!" Sam snapped, hopping off the exam table and snatching up her stuff. "You're lying!"

Once Sam was out the door, Kelly picked up her cellphone and called up the man that made her do all this.

"Its done." Kelly Lee said simply. "She knows that she's not really having the baby."

"Good." EJ says simply. "Your payment will be funded shortly. Thank you for all you've done doctor."

"I didn't do it for you." Kelly snapped. "This was for Elizabeth."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Thank you for the reviews.**

**Bodies are going to start piling up in Port Charles.**

**Can you guess who's going to die? And I mean, really die. Not a single possibility of ever coming back to life.**

**Till next time...**


	9. Chapter 9

Johnny Zacchara started to pace his penthouse, his meetings long since forgotten by this point. As he tried to grasp the new found information that his sis...mother just gave him, Johnny couldn't help walk back and forth whilst she simply sat on the couch, sipping some brandy. She didn't mind waiting as the information sank in. She has been trying to figure things out on her own all these years and she wanted him to do the same, only he didn't have that much time to let things sink in.

"Are you sure?" he voiced, stopping right in front of her.

"As I live and breathe." Claudia says with conviction. "I swear to you, John, I'm telling you the truth."

"But how?" he countered. "Why didn't I ever know about this?"

"Daddy buried it just as deep as everything else." Claudia said simply. "I'm telling you because you deserve the whole truth, not just what Sonny Corinthos dug up."

"But if it was buried just as deep, why didn't he dig it up too?" Johnny countered, seriously needing all the pieces. "This is crazy."

"I know its hard to grasp, but Luke Spencer was the one to dig up the information and he had his own reasons for keeping the truth hidden." Claudia explains. "It won't stay buried for much longer."

"I can't believe this." Johnny pours himself a glass of whiskey. "So what now?"

"Now...now we take down the tyrant, once and for all." Claudia's eyes turn a shade darker. "I won't let the truth come out while he's still breathing."

"Wait...doesn't he know already?" Johnny questioned, eyeing her intently.

"Daddy wasn't exactly in the right state of mind back then." Claudia pointed out. "His memory from back then is a little hazy and I don't want the truth coming out until he's been dealt with."

"You know I'm in." Johnny says without hesitation. "Tell me what I gotta do."

"There's my Johnny." Claudia said with a smirk. "This is what we're gonna do..."

Elizabeth was sitting with her son, just watching him playing, and her heart truly felt whole again. Johnny stood by, just watching her and Jake. He's missed so much over the years that he was in a coma and then bedridden. Watching her with her son, he couldn't help but feel that much more angrier. Sonny stole so much from him and he wouldn't let that go. He could have been here helping Elizabeth through her hardships. With the family she was straddled with, lord knows that she could have used his help over the years. Sonny will pay for what he stole from him, no question about that.

"Elizabeth." EJ spoke from the doorway. "We need to talk. He'll be here when we're done."

"Okay." Elizabeth kissed her son's forehead before walking over to Johnny. "Stay with him, please."

"Wild lions couldn't drag me away." Johnny assures, smiling slightly. "Go handle what you need to handle."

"Thanks." Elizabeth took one last look at her son before following EJ to the office. "What's going on?"

"Have a seat." EJ gestured for the chair behind the desk. "There's some things you have to go over."

"Okay." Elizabeth sat down, curious as to what's going on now.

"What I'm about to tell you, cannot leave this room." EJ says seriously. "I know I might sound melodramatic, but I'm being completely serious."

"I know." Elizabeth laughs softly. "You're not the melodrama type."

"Glad you think so." EJ smiles slightly, sliding her a file. "I kept this from you because Franco deemed it so, but he's not in charge anymore and I'd really like to keep this friendship going."

"Do I want to know what's in this file?" Elizabeth countered, a little nervous to touch it.

"Yes, you'd want to know." EJ assures, walking over to the door. "I won't tell you what to do with the information, just think it through before you act."

Emily and Francis made their way up to the room that Johnny's in with Jake. None of them were able to spend much time with the little boy. Seeing him made them all realize just how much they missed out on. So many years wasted because of a threat to each of their lives. Francis and Johnny both had the same threat against them, Sonny, while Emily's threat was the matriarch of the Cassadine family. Helena's luck was about to run out and Emily will be standing there when it happens. Helena will know that it was Emily who put an end to her life. She will be the last thing that old bat saw before she breathes her dying breath.

"He looks so much like Morgan." Francis comments, watching the little boy play with the motorcycles.

"Doesn't he?" Emily smiled slightly, sitting down with him. "Hi Jake...remember me?"

"Aunt Emily." Jake says softly. "Wanna play?"

"You bet." Emily shook her head, taking the blue motorcycle from him. "Which is your favorite?"

"The yellow one." Jake holds it up proudly. "Daddy likes the black one, but also the blue."

"What a coincidence...I like the black one too." Emily overlooked the urge to ask which daddy he was referring to. "Its one of my favorite colors."

"I only like black shirts." Jake looks up at her. "That's it."

Spinelli finished up his compilation of information for Jason and travelled the distance to drop it off to him. A part of him wanted to give him the entire truth, but he had orders to follow and he couldn't go against them. Not even for his former mentor. Knocking on the door, Spinelli waited for Jason to pull it open before handing him the file.

"The Jackal apologizes for simply dropping the file off, but I must depart to a prior engagement." Spinelli says with a slight smile. "I hope what I've compiled gives you clarity, Stone Cold."

"Thanks, Spinelli." Jason smiles slightly before walking back in as he went to the elevator.

Spinelli took a deep breath before getting in his car and heading to the estate. He's supposed to be meeting with the former computer technician of Corinthos/Morgan's organization. Arriving at the estate, he made his way inside, finding Stan in the dining room with a variety of computers in front of him.

"You must be the Jackal." Stan stood up, holding out his hand.

"That's me." Spinelli shook his hand. "How far have you gotten in the plans set forth by the Brooding One?"

"Half way." Stan sadly admits. "I keep hitting this wall. Maybe you can take a look at the code and see what I've missed."

"The Jackal will be delighted to inspect your sequence." Spinelli said without hesitation, taking a seat on the chair.

The two computer geniuses worked hard at their plans. Everyone was working on their parts of the plans that will come together into one huge big picture. Spinelli and Stan are the technical part of the group and nothing will move forward until they finish putting together the perfect grid sequencing to tie the plan together. Whilst they were figuring out what's wrong with Stan's coded sequence, Elizabeth is reading over everything that EJ put in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was reading.

"What do I do now?" Elizabeth mutters, staring at the file in front of her.

"Maybe I can help." Francis said from the doorway. "I can be a soundboard if you need it."

"I think I do." Elizabeth shook her head, watching as he closed the door and walked over to her. "EJ has given me everything and I have no idea what to do with it."

"You're not the only one that wishes Jason could be a part of this." Francis assures, taking her hands in his. "He's not strong enough right now."

"I know." Elizabeth sighs, truly hating Sam even more. "I read the affects of the protein and its not good."

"We'll save him." Francis swears, he's not ready to lose Jason either. "But the only way to do that is to end everything else."

"So what do I do now?" Elizabeth questions, truly needing his wisdom right now. "My whole life is in question and I have no idea what my next move should be."

"I know the one thing that will help." Francis smiled slightly. "Spending time with your son."

"Yeah." Elizabeth shakes her head. "That sounds perfect."

"Come on." Francis links arms with her and walks with her out of the office. "We'll figure it all out, Liz. Trust me."

"I do." Elizabeth assures, turning down the hall to go up the stairs. "I don't think I'd be this strong if you guys weren't here."

"I'm sure you would be." Francis leans over and kisses her temple. "But I'm glad you don't have to be."

"Me too."

Jason is looking over the file and he couldn't believe that this was really happening. Everything that Spinelli compiled had him feeling sick to his stomach. His head is pounding harder than its ever pounded before. The headache was one sign that his body was warding off the protein in his system. As the headache increased, the anger started to boil up within him.

"What have you done?" Jason questions aloud, staring at a picture of Sam.

"Jason, I didn't know you'd be home." Sam says softly, walking into the penthouse. "I'm glad you are though...Alexis wants to have us over for dinner."

"I can't tonight." Jason states, afraid of what he'd do if he stayed in her company right then. "Sonny needs me to go to a meeting for him."

"Tonight?" Sam eyed him intently. "Can't he do it?"

"No." Jason grabs the file from the table, grabbing his things before heading to the door. "I'll see you later."

"Jason..." Sam tried to stop him, but he was already out the door. "What was that?"

Spinelli nearly jumped out of the chair when he finally got the correct string of codes to fix Stan's sequence. Once they implemented it into the system, everything came up that was needed. Giving a victory high five, the two started to work hard at their own computers, Stan taking the control of their program. Spinelli didn't mind because this wasn't his area of expertise. Stan on the other hand has been planning this particular scheme for the last few years.

"How's it coming along?" EJ questioned, walking into the dining room.

"The program is just about perfect." Stan spoke while Spinelli kept typing away. "A few more tweaks and it'll be ready to go."

"How soon?" EJ mulled over everything in his plan.

"Tonight." Stan assures. "Your side ready for that?"

"I'll get back to you on that." EJ shakes his head. "Good work. Keep it up."

Walking out of the dining room, he made his way back to his office to check in with all the working parts of his plan. The men were already in place, simply waiting on his orders. He's leaving Sam McCall to Elizabeth and her friends. The same goes for Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan. What his men had to do was dismantle the organization piece by piece. Calling up a certain brunette, EJ waited for an answer.

"He's in." Claudia says as a greeting. "We'll handle our side."

"Good. Stan says the program should be up and running by tonight." EJ informs. "You going to be ready by then?"

"We're ready when you are." Claudia assures. "You better make damn sure you hold up your side."

"Don't worry about it." EJ says seriously. "Your threats aren't necessary."

"Good." Claudia states. "My family will become whole after this. As unnecessary as you may think it is, if my family is harmed, I'll make sure to personally end your life."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like the update.<strong>

**Thank you so much for your reviews.**

**Let me know what you think and your opinions on what's ahead.**

**Till next time...**


End file.
